


Tell the Story about...

by DDHF2



Series: A Wolf, a Fox and Their Birds [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Pet Names, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: Little spin offs and ‘deleted scenes’ to my main Witcher-Story. I will try out some new writing styles here, starting with a dialogue-based chapter.Ciri loves listening to her lover’s stories about their erotic errands. They are happy to meet her demand for smutty tales and also get to hear some of the empress’ own amorous adventures.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Wolf, a Fox and Their Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tell the Story about...

**Author's Note:**

> For more context, read 'Settling In I' from my main Witcher story
> 
> Parings: Ciri/Triss; Triss/Geralt; Triss/Yen

_“Big sis?”_

“Hmmm, yes, baby girl?”

_“I want to hear another story.”_

“Oh? A story…”

_“Yes about…about you and Yen.”_

“It’s late already, my empress…. What kind of story would you like to hear? A naughty one?”

_“Yes… oh fuck, big sis, you’re so perfect.”_

“And you’re already so wet, love. My husband really has a slutty daughter.”

_“And two slutty wives…Tell me about how you teleported here after Yen slept in my bed and she called you.”_

“Oh, that is a good one, I knew you would want to hear more about that. Here lie back against me…Are you comfortable, baby girl?”

_“Not quiet…”_

“What about now?”

_“Hmm, yes. I love your big breasts, Triss, their so soft and comfy.”_

“I love your weight on me, your trained body and your hard nipples poking my ribs.”

_“You smell so good…Big sis, you’re also pretty wet.”_

“Oh, hush now, little brat, you’ll distract me from following my beautiful empress’ wish.”

_“Sorry, love can’t resist you.”_

“Likewise, swallow. So where should I start? Ah yes:

It was early at night as the crystal connected to my megascope buzzed slightly on the nightstand. Your father and I were already in bed cuddling with him behind me. As you know he is pretty cuddly, that grumpy old witcher, and his little fox loves when he’s before her, presenting his neck to bury her snout in and his big body holding her so securely. He was drifting away already and I felt his slow breath on my neck. I had a hand on his chest and felt his slow strong heartbeat. It was so relaxing, soothed me so perfectly as yours does as I feel your heart against mine, baby girl. As the buzzing came, I jerked and he made a distasteful sound and held me tighter against him.

‘My love, let me go’. I said softly as he palmed my breasts through my bra and grabbed my panty clad ass. I gasped and pressed closer to him, my body acting on its own as its owner showed his claim. He growled and shook his head. I bathed in the feeling of him holding me for a second, the security, the desire I felt coming from his hands, the desire they made burn inside of me and the possessiveness he showed and I get off to so fucking much. Oh, gods, baby, I don’t think I will be able to tell you this story, just the beginning gets me so hot.”

_“Hmhmh, don’t play coy, fox, I know you love to tell me all about your slutty encounters. You only want me to touch you a little.”_

“Ah, uh, my baby girl…You caught me, my love…Fuck not so rough, Ciri, or I’ll really not be able to tell you more because you turn me on so much.”

_“How about this then, big sis?”_

“Mmmhh, that’s nice, yes this will work.

‘It’s Yenna, lover, maybe it’s important’, I finally whispered to him after a minute of drowning in the desire. He opened his eyes instantly and let me go. I turned to him and kissed him softly on the head, loving how he became the worried husband at the thought of our raven but hating losing his touch at the same time.

‘Tell her I love her and miss her very much’, he said softly. Geralt knew that when Yen called in the middle of the night, it would be ‘ladies-business’ and that we would get him if we needed him.

‘Get back to sleep, lover’, I said lovingly and stroked his cheek. He grumbled and closed his eyes. I had to kiss him again, so cute did our big bad wolf look as he lay there in our bed, upper body naked and a relaxed expression and little smile on his face.

I got up from the bed and took my nightgown, slipped it over my underwear and made my way to my office. Believe it or not, little sis, I had my underwear on since your father and I didn’t do anything since the morning. I quickly walked through our house then into my office and activated the megascope while sitting in my office chair. The air between the poles flared for a moment as the connection established.

‘Greetings, my love, what can I–‘, I began but stopped when I saw her clearly. Yen’s hair was messy and she only wore her bra. Her legs were spread wide open as she sat on a chair and she looked at me with a hungry, needy expression. I felt myself get aroused and swallowed the last bit of my sentence. She whined deeply, cutely as she saw me and gave me a hungry stare.

‘I need you, fox’, she said in a small voice untypical for her.

‘I’m here, Yenna, what do you need me to do’, I quickly answered. Such calls weren’t unusual between us, but she sounded so much more needy and we had talked just a few days ago. And a little show where your father fucked his wife while his other spouse watched had also happened on the last call.

‘Show me your body, my love, your lush beautiful body with your narrow waist and your big tits’, she murmured hotly and was already massaging her covered orbs. I smiled and slightly opened my gown.

‘You mean these here? These saggy old titties?’ I cooed and massaged mine as well.

‘Yes, your perfect perky tits, gods how I want to touch them right now’, she whispered and her hands got rougher on her own boobs.

‘Oh, I don’t know, Yenna’ I teased and closed the gown again, ‘It’s really late and I have this warm, sleepy wolf who wants me back in his cave.’

‘No, I need you, foxy, I need you so bad. Please, my love, show me a little bit of yourself’, she whined but loved my playing as I saw in her eyes. I waited for another moment, fake-considering denying that request, but then opened the gown again and leaned forward, letting my breasts hang in the bra a bit.”

_“I love when you do that, Triss.”_

“Hmm, I know little empress. You’re still comfortable?”

_“Yes, big sis, your body is the perfect pillow.”_

“I’m glad.

So, Yen gave a nod ogling my tits and got back to massaging hers with her left hand. But her right traveled to her vagina and softly stroked her outer lips. The lower her hand went, the more I let the fabric around my body fall until I sat in my underwear.

‘Oh, Triss, I need to see them, please show them to me’, she said softly half begging. Can you imagine that? Your mother begged me in the middle of the night, looking like a little whore in heat.

‘Show me yours, I’ll show you mine’ I offered and she instantly snapped her bra away. I gasped when I saw her breasts, her beautiful orbs, in their perfect perkiness sitting on her chest. Her nipples were erect and rock hard. I licked my lips and sat still for another moment.

‘Please’, Yen whined and I smiled and nodded. I got up and turned around, then opened my bra in her field of view. I let I fall and then without any playing I simply sat down again.

‘Happy, Yenna? You like my breasts, baby?’

‘Fuck yes, fox, you know I love them.’”

_“I love them as well, Triss.”_

“Thank you, baby. Hmm go back again…yes, lick them…

’They are yours, my love’ I told Yen, ‘you only have to share them with Geralt.’

‘I do, gladly. Oh, fuck I wish you were here, foxy, here with me’, she said in her needy voice.

‘What would you do with me?’, I asked and she smiled gratefully.

‘I would suck on your tits for hours. Lick them, worship them like every good wife should. And then I would turn you around and to the same to your ass. Fuck, stand up my love, show me your behind.’

I did and turned, wiggling my hips for her. She hummed in content and I began swaying my hips slowly.

‘And then, Yenna?’, I asked and shot her a look over my shoulders.

‘I would spank you because you are such a fucking tease. And because you love it, my little submissive wife’, she said hotly and I shivered from her voice coming back to its normal seductive self. I gave myself a soft spank and cooed.

‘Like this, baby?’

‘No…way harder’, she said and fingered herself quicker. I spanked harder, my flesh clapping loudly, and squeal putting on a show for her. She nodded and closed her eyes, only listening to me spanking myself. Then suddenly she opened them again.

‘Pull your panties down’ she commanded and I gasped. There was my dominant Yenna again, my mistress, sister and wife. I complied instantly and let my soaked panties slide to the floor.

‘Pull apart your cheeks’ she said. I did and saw her get back to fingering herself.

‘I would lick you there, stick a finger in there and make you cum, my little butt slut’ she said hotly.

‘Do it foxy, stick a finger in yourself.’

I licked my left pointer and pulled my cheeks apart before slowly sliding in.

‘Ahh, Yenna’ I moaned and she did as well. We fingered ourselves for a while imagining it was the other.

‘Tell me foxy, what would you do in return?’, she said after a while, both of us flustered and panting slightly.

‘I would kiss you, Yenna, so loving and hard that you saw stars. And I would lick you pussy and your ass and make you cum until you are not horny anymore, until you tell me to stop.’

Yen gave a deep moan.

‘I would never.’

‘Then I would lick you for the rest of our lives, worshipping you like the goddess you are.’

‘Turn back around’, she commanded and...”

_“Can I lick you, big sis?”_

“Since when do you ask?”

_“Since I want to hear you say yes, and maybe beg for it a little.”_

“Hmmm, yes, my empress, lick your fox…. Please reward me for telling you this story. Oh fuck, I love you baby girl.”

_“Keep going, Triss.”_

“So, I…I turned around. I saw her masturbate hard and kept on talking to her, my own fingers now teasing my clit.

‘I love you Yenna, so fucking much. And I would spoil you rotten if I were there. But just imagine it. Imagine my fingers are fucking you right now, my lips tease your nipples and my nose roams over your body breathing your smell.’

‘Ah, foxy, I’m close’, she hissed and pinched her nipple while pushing her fingers all the way in.

‘Do it, my love, cum. And I won’t leave till you are satisfied doing everything you tell me to’, I whispered and watched intently.

‘Kiss me’, she demanded. I smiled and leaned forward and made a kiss-mouth smooching the air while she came. I was also close to climax and halfway through hers I joined her. And we...oh gods, baby girl, you’re gonna make me cum.”

_“Do it, my love.”_

“Fuck, Ciri, yes, like that.”

_“Kiss me.”_

“Ah, Ciri, I…hmmm…

…You’re too good to me, my empress.”

_“I am not, because you are perfect… Please, tell me more, fox.”_

“Ok…oh fuck, give me a moment…

When we both came down, I asked her what was wrong.

‘Will you tell me now what happened to make you so horny, sister?’, I said softly.

‘It…I…I’m too embarrassed’, she said and looked to the floor.

‘Is it about Ciri?’ she nodded and only thinking what you must have done made me shiver, baby girl. Are you getting as horny as your mother was? As horny as she made me?”

_“Yes, Triss, please keep going.”_

“I will, love. But spread your legs a little more. There we go, good girl. Now raise your ass…yes like that…

Next, I nodded at Yen empathically. I understood her feelings, her desire for your trained body and her love for your beautiful soul. I don’t know how she managed to live so close to you without getting her desires met, but she did. But that night she was so needy so when I mentioned your name, she was back at rubbing herself.

Hmmm, you like that, little empress? You like thinking about your mother when I touch you like this?”

_“Yes, I love it.”_

“‘I need you tonight, foxy, not just your face and voice, but your body, your female body’, she said and gave me a needy, teary look.

‘It will take a lot of effort to open a portal that far’, I said and looked at her.

‘We can do it together, for the two of us it’s no problem’, she said and smiled. Then she got up and prepared her megascope. It still was a little difficult actually, but since it would only be exhaustive and not dangerous since we had the megascope to use as a catalysator it would be possible.”

_“Through the megascopes already connected it’s only a matter of amount you put into the portal, not so much the density and precision of the energy. But it increases with distance quadratically so it certainly was very strenuous.”_

“Very good baby girl, you did take your lessons more serious I see.”

_“Your little toys pose a very convincing argument to do so.”_

“Dirty swallow. But since your mother and your big sis are actually very powerful, it was doable for us.

‘Alright, Yenna, wait a moment’, I agreed and got up. She whined as I left her frame but nodded softly pinching her nipples. I moaned a little as I put back on my wet panties. I quickly left my office and went to the bedroom. Your father was again drifting in his meditative sleep. I smiled at him as I saw his nose twitch. He smelled my arousal without a doubt. His eyes opened and he gave me a knowing but also questioning look.

‘Our raven needs her fox tonight’, I said softly and stroked his cheek. He nodded and I fell in love with him again when he only asked if everything was alright.

‘Yes, our wife is fine. She just needs a woman, a little loving and some fingers and tongue to satisfy her. And an ear to listen.’

‘Tell her I love her’, he grumbled in his sexy voice. I kissed his lips long, soft like we always do.

‘I will and I love you witcher. Sleep tight, wolf.’

I went back to my office and Yen and I opened the portal. Like you said it was strenuous, but the two of us did it. I stepped into Yen’s room and instantly felt the different climate and the air pressure. I looked at her for only a second then she tackled me. We fell to the ground. She kissed me like mad and I submitted to her. She smelled so incredible and when I felt her mind touch mine, I shivered and opened up to her.

 _I love you, I love you, my fox, thank you that you’re here, I love you_ , I heard her chant in my head as she undressed me with quick determined motions. She latched her lips to my body, licked me all over, devoured me until she arrived at my pussy. She teased me so much until I became a begging mess. And she made me cum hard, licking my ass and fingering me. Just after that she shared her thoughts and showed me what got her so aroused. And it got me horny as fuck as well despite cumming seconds ago.”

_“Hmm, what did you see, big sis?”_

“I saw you, baby girl. First you training, your body sweaty as you defended against four attackers, defeating them all. Then I saw you in the baths, laughing as you splashed water at me – or rather Yen. Next I saw you crying at night, nuzzling my chest and I kissed your hair. Then you slept and I saw shaking fingers touching you softly, feeling you up. Next your beautiful emerald eyes as you came awake. And finally, I saw you crouching down, stepping into fresh panties showing off your ass and giving me a glimpse of your pussy lips. Goddess, if you had known how Yen was ogling you, you might have gotten angry for being made a sex object like that.”

_“No, I would have gotten horny and fucked my mother, making her a sex toy as well before making her my goddess.”_

“I’m glad I get to see both very often. I had gotten so horny from the images, that I simply sat up a little and we intertwined our legs. Our pussies touched instantly, and we set a slow rhythm. I kneaded her ass, her perfect round ass as we began fucking. I held her like this, Ciri, here let me show you.”

_“Yes, fox, hold me tight.”_

“You feel so good in my hands, swallow. Just like Yenna as I told her. She kissed me hard on the lips, then all over my face as we made love. I really have to thank you, you gave me and your mother such a wonderful night.”

_“Ah…hm…why thank me?”_

“Because your sexy body made her so hot that she had to get me. It might have been months before I got to touch her otherwise…You want to know a secret.”

_“Hmhm.”_

“I’m addicted to your mother.”

_“That’s not a real secret, foxy. I can see it in your eyes and the fact that you fuck her daily is a dead giveaway.”_

“You’re so wise, baby. You need a little reward.”

_“Haha, yeah, yeah, big sis, I’m a sage…oh fuck yes, touch me there.”_

“So, we fucked that night. Long and intense. Our minds were like one and all the pleasure we introduced to the other was our own as well. It was glorious and you were there with us, baby, your picture always in our heads. We again and again went through Yen’s memories of the night before, how you felt and smelled. How your body moved and how you pressed close to her in your sleep, cuddling her as she so secretly, so forbiddenly touched you.”

_“…Triss, ahh, yes, deeper.”_

“Mhhhmm, you are close, aren’t you, baby girl? I feel your pussy pulsing. Like your mother’s did that night before she slumped down and lay on top of me till we fell asleep our hips constantly grinding against one another. You wanna cum, baby girl, you want to feel like we did, thinking of you?”

“ _Yes, make me cum, make your little sis cum for you. Please…ahh Triss.”_

“Good girl, Ciri, cum, cum for me…yes, good girl.”

_“I…fuck, Triss... I…I love you, hmmm...”_

“Geralt is right, you are the most beautiful when you cum. When your face tightens and your muscles show and you say my name with so much love and lust.”

_“I love you, big sis.”_

“Love you too, my precious little girl… Are you tired now, love? You wanna get some sleep?”

_“No, please keep going. Tell me about the next morning.”_

“Ok, baby girl, whatever you want. Lay down on me again…

I woke up with my raven’s head on my breasts like yours are right now. You’re a lot like your mother in that regard, baby, and many more.”

_“Don’t flatter me, sorceress, not after you already spoiled me.”_

“I’m not even close to spoiling you, I’m just serving my empress like I should, like she deserves. Anyway, we awoke together and both smiled. She finally had her satisfied smirk back on and I kissed my wife and she dominated me like she owned me.”

_“Which she does, submissive slut.”_

“True. And just as we wanted to get back to playing there was a knock at the door.

‘Yen, good moooorning… you want to get some breakfast?’ you called through the door, do you remember? And we both suddenly got horny again and tried to figure out how we could get you to open the door and fuck us. But Yen shook her head. I nodded and she called to the door. It wasn’t the time yet and we both knew it.

‘Yes, little one, I would like that’, she said loudly but lay back against me.

‘Can I come in?’, you asked and she sat promptly back up panicking a little.

‘Ah no sorry, love, but I’m...I’m not presentable yet’, she said and I shook my head, then tease her nipples a little smiling at her. She frowned and shrugged.

‘Pff, Yen, your always more than presentable’ you said but left. The last sentence was so cruel since it got us so hot again.”

_“Sorry big sis, I didn’t know.”_

“Don’t apologize. You were simply yourself, the sexiest empress there ever was, arousing when not even trying.

Yen got up an pulled me to my feet as well.

‘You have to leave, foxy, she’ll be back in a few minutes when I’m not there’, she said and led me to the megascope.

‘You throw me out, Yenna? After using me to relive your desires, you make me leave like a toy lover? Me, your best friend, sister _and_ wife?’, I teased her. She gave a dark smile and then a little spank to my ass.

‘Yes, foxy! Get lost, my wife-toy…and tell our man something from me’, she giggled and stroked my cheek.

‘And what shall I say him, my rude raven’, I asked softly and leaned into her touch.

‘This’, she simply said then kissed me deeply. I moaned at her as her hand snaked to my throat and held me like you know I love.

‘Out with you now, you lovely, precious, foxy woman.’ she said after pushing me back from her mouth. I pouted but got down to the floor and picked up my few clothing. When I had my panties in my hand, she looked at them and blushed a little.

‘Can I keep them, sister?’, she said, took them from and brought them to her nose, breathing into them, ‘for the lonely nights.’

I smiled and dropped all my belongings. I would walk back into my office and wouldn’t need any cloths that would likely only be taken off by your father the moment he smelled his wives’ combined odors.

‘Keep all of it, my love’, I said and then picked up her panties.

‘But I’ll keep these in return’ I said and she nodded with a happy smile. We kissed for a long time, deeply, not wanting to let go.

‘I love you’ we finally said at the same time and giggled. We both had teary eyes, but there was nothing to be done about it now. After a last peck we combined our powers and again opened a portal. As I wanted to leave, she held me back and raised my hand to kiss my finger like she always does when she’s a little emotional, then she gave me her beautiful smile. You know, like only she can smile. Sad but stunning and seductive, inviting me back to her and saying goodbye at the same time.

When I stepped through the portal and stood in my office, I felt weak and nearly collapsed. The distance over the whole continent was simply enormous and maybe I would have fallen. But your father, your incredible perfect father, my love, my Geralt caught me. He had waited in my office from early morning, sitting in his reading chair he had there. I let him carry me to it and he sat down with me in his lap. Without a word I showed him my trophy from last night, then raised my hand. He buried his nose in the panties and I joined him. I missed my Yenna already, her smell arousing me and my husband so much. I gave him his wife’s message, trying to mimic her kiss and grabbing his throat. He growled and hummed at my efforts and afterwards we sat there and…

…Baby girl?…Are you asleep?”


End file.
